Bella's Heartbreak
by Alimento
Summary: So this story leaves off from when Edward's gone and right after Mike, Jacob, and Bella all went to the movie theater.... kind of. This is in the future when Mike and Bella are married... not quite a happy couple. Jacob comes to the rescue! Bits of Mike.


A/N Sorry, this story was a bit rushed, and it's not very good. It skips a lot of time and…. Well, it's very rushed. Please forgive me! Disclaimer: I do not own the story Twilight or any of the following characters except for Lily Alice

I stumbled into the front door, shutting the door quickly, knowing that my husband would be there in a second. I was correct. I always dreaded this part of the day.

"Where have you been?" My husband's voice boomed. I shuddered, and realizing my mistake, I prayed that he didn't see.

"I have been at Emily's house, just as I said I would be." I began to tremble as he came closer. This time, I didn't care if he saw it.

"You're two minutes late." He said slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered.

"Don't apologize." Shit. I wasn't expecting this. From his tone of voice I could tell he was going to do something… something horrible. He stalked over, pulling out his belt in the process. He whipped me twenty times. With every strike, my eyes shut, tears rolling down my face. He looked at me and laughed.

"Bella, honey, the more you cry, the more whips you get," he chuckled again, and than continued to whip me. I held in most of the tears, afraid that he would see them. After thirty more whips he finally stopped and made me stand straight.  "Bella, you know I hate punishing you, but this way you know I care more." I nodded slowly. There was a small whimper by the door. My head spun towards the noise as my eyes widened.

"Lily Alice! What are you doing?" My husband yelled. My heart stopped for a fraction of a second

"You hit mommy? Why did you hit mommy?" Lily Alice said in her small voice, afraid of her father. My husband, Mike, shook his head, smiling.

"Lily Alice, you need to understand that when mommy's bad, she gets punished."

"Like when you punish me at night?" Lily Alice's head tilted slightly, trying to understand. My eyes widened even more. Mike? Attacking my sweet Lily Alice? The only good thing left for me? Why? I turned my head towards Mike.

"What have you been doing to her?" I demanded, but Mike ignored me totally.

"No honey, I do not punish mommy like a punish you. That treatment is saved just for you." Lily Alice smiled. Why did she smile about that?

"Mike? Can I take Lily Alice out to eat, and when I get home, I will have a surprise for you." Mike considered for a second whether I would run away, but he knew that I had nothing left in this world except for Lily Alice, and so I wouldn't dare leave him.

"Of course honey," he leaned in to whisper in my ear, but making it seem like a kiss, "but if you do anything funny, you will get the worst punishment yet." I gulped audibly and nodded ever so slightly.

"Have fun girls." He called out. Lily Alice and I walked to my car, climbed in and drove to the little place Charlie and I used to eat at, before I was forbidden to see him. After we got a table I looked my five year old in the eyes.

"Lily Alice, how does daddy punish you?" She thought for a second.

"He told me not to tell."

"It's okay. He won't find out." I smiled, and she smiled back.

"Daddy climbs into bed with me, takes my clothes and his pants off and plays with me." My eyes widened.

"What does daddy play with you?"

"He calls it house. He says that it's what mommy's and daddy's do in house. Mommy, it hurts when he plays house though." Her brow wrinkled. This is what I was always afraid of.

"Where does it hurt?"

"When we play or after we play?"

"How about you tell me when you play," I sighed.

"When we play, my bottom hurts, and my back. After we play my chest, bottom, back, and that place you say never to touch all hurt." I was about to ask another question, but the waitress came around with our food. After the waitress left, I asked more.

"What does he use to play?" I honestly did not want to hear this, but I had to.

"He calls it his 'boy'. While we're playing he makes silly noises, but I never can laugh. And if I cry, he does it harder." This brought up another round of questions, but I had to wait until she swallowed her food.

"Why did you smile then when daddy said I don't get the same punishment?" I just couldn't understand.

"Because I don't want mommy to be hurt like me." Of course. She was just like…. Edward. But she wasn't Edwards. No, she never would be. I let her finish dinner, I ate as well, and I also let her get dessert. When she was done we went back to the car, and drove home.

After Lily Alice was asleep, I went to my room. I had to keep him from going into her room. There was Mike, sitting in bed, watching baseball. When he heard me walk in, he turned off the TV.

"Before you present your surprise to me, I need to deliver my new punishment for you. Follow." He lead me into the bathroom and commanded me to sit on the floor with my head above the toilet.

"Make yourself throw up." I looked at him like I was going to cry.

"Your too fat. I don't like fat woman." I shut my eyes and shoved my finger down my throat, afraid of what was going to happen next. I began to gag heavily, than the contents of my stomach emptied into the toilet. I wiped my mouth off, flushed the toilet, and looked at him. I couldn't believe I did that. Mike stepped forward, grabbed my butt, and shoved me into him, kissing my lips roughly. This wasn't happening. I couldn't believe I could be so stupid… This is horrible. And it wouldn't end… it would never end. Never.

At six in the morning Mike demanded that I get up, walk outside and get the newspaper for him. I don't know why he said this… but he's the boss. He told me that if any guys out there I was to talk to them. I did as I was told. Maybe it would keep him from hurting Lily Alice. When I went outside there were ten guys. I went to each of them and talked. I couldn't believe I was taking this shit from Mike. I mean this wasn't a big deal… just talking to guys… no biggie. As I got to the tenth man, I was surprised. Standing before me was a monster. He was almost eight foot, with beautiful russet colored skin. Jacob Black. I couldn't believe it. Jacob Black was outside my house. Why?

"Hello Bella." His voice was beautiful, a rough, woodsy tone.

"Jacob." I said simply. It hurt me to even just say his name.

"Bella… I'm sorry about what happened so long ago. I am. And I want to make it up to you," he sighed, shutting his eyes and turning his head away, "I'm really sorry. Bella. Please, can we talk?" A smile glanced across my face, but I didn't let it stay… Mike might see.

"Yeah, Jacob, just let me go get dressed though." I ran back inside, talked to Mike for a few minutes, got slapped several times, got dressed, got Lily Alice, and ran out again. There was my savior, waiting for me. I smiled once again. He looked at me, than his eyes trailed down my arm to Lily Alice.

"Who's this?" He asked calmly.

"This is Lily Alice Newton," I said proudly.

"Lily. I like it. Will you come with me to my house?" He asked. I smiled again, and nodded. We all climbed into his car, and made the fifteen minute trip to La Push. Once at his house, Lily Alice jumped out and ran around.

"This is La Bush?" She said excitedly.

I chuckled softly, "honey, it's called La Push."

"La Bush. That's what I said…" I just shook my head, took her hand and followed Jacob into his house. It was large, and very open. There was a dark brown couch with a painting over it. In front of the couch was a very large TV. Just left of us was an island with bar chairs. A little bit farther away was a long hallway, obviously leading to the bedrooms, and right in front of us were huge windows, stretching all across the wall, and the yard! The yard was a five year-olds dream come true. Lily Alice ran straight to the wall of windows.

"Can I go outside?" She asked, jumping up and down.

"Of course you can!" Jacob said. He let Lily Alice out, than proceeded to lead me to the island. I sat down while he prepared us coffee.

"So, how come you talked to all of those guys? You didn't seem to happy about it." I hesitated, but I'm not quite sure why.

"I get it, you don't feel the need to tell me?" He always read me so well. Remembering this took me back to when Mike, Jacob and I went to see that movie, and Jacob knew I didn't want to listen to music. He just knew it. The flashback brought tears to my eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I sniffled, than continued to tell him everything. I had to tell someone. How Mike and I got together, and at first it was wonderful, but when Lily turned three, Mike began to hit me, and now he hurt's Lily too. How Mike cut me off from everyone I loved, how when Jacob left me, how much it hurt. I told him EVERYTHING.

"I'll kill that bastard." He said simply. My eyes went wide.

"Please, don't Jacob. Please?" I pleaded. He nodded, but I could see the fury in his eyes.

Everyday, while Mike was at work, Lily Alice and I would go to La Push. Lily fell in love with it immediately. She was in love with the people, the landscape, but mostly Jacob. He was like a five year old in an adults body. He even played Barbie's once, but when Lily said that his Ken doll couldn't marry her Barbie, he said no more. Jacob comforted me, and often would bandage my cuts, and put ice on my bruises. He gave me a break from my horrible life. Jacob let me sleep in his bed while he took care of Lily. It was a wonderful dream until Mike woke me up from it.

"No more going to see Jacob." He said while I laid in bed.

"I will see Jacob if I want to." Wow, go Bella, you got some backbone finally.

"No. You won't." He said strictly.

"Yes, I will," I stood up.

"Where'd this attitude come from?" He stepped closer.

"I've always been like this, and I am tired of you controlling my life, I am tired of having no choice whatsoever. Mike, It's over. We're over." He looked like a hurt dog, but than he kneed my stomach. As I bent over in pain, he hit my head with a vase, knocking me out.

The clouds disappeared as I came to. I looked around my room, afraid of what I would see. Sitting on the bed was my husband, Mike, looking happy. I stood up, grabbing my head, and groaned.

"Ow! What happened?"

"I knocked you out." He said, simply.

"Um. Okay? Where's Lily?"

"Lily is currently in her bedroom, recovering." That got my attention.

"You had….?"

"Yes. I did. I have to go to work, I love you! Bye!" He walked out, slapping my ass in the process. As soon as he was gone I shuddered. Running to Lily's room I kept thinking "why me? Why do I attract trouble so much?" As I rounded the corner, Lily was lying in blood.

"LILY!!" She slowly moved her head.

"Mommy…" She whimpered.

"Oh god." Tears formed as I whipped my cell phone out.

"Jacob! He hurt Lily! She's lying in blood!" I choked out.

"Hold on. I'll be there soon. Call 911, but stay where you are." He hung up. Fifteen minutes. I'll be okay. It's only fifteen minutes.

Fifteen minutes later Lily was being loaded into an ambulance, and Jacob was hugging me.

"Bella, why don't you stay with me for awhile." I simply nodded and turned back into my house. I swung back though, Jacob knocking right into me. I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed his lips. It was by far the best kiss I could've imagined.

"That's my thank you." I smiled, well, as much as I could smile, but he could tell it was fake. I ran through the house, finding everything that I loved the most, not knowing how long it would be until I came back. Without my realizing it, Mike stomped in. I was currently in Lily's room packing as much clothes as I could, Jacob tossing clothes from her dresser to me.

"Bella, stand behind me, now." Jacob said slowly. I did as I was told, not questioning, but I was confused. Mike came into her room.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Bella, get away from him." Jacob smiled and shook his head.

"Bella will do what she wants."

"She's my wife. She's my property. NOT YOURS!"

"She has a name, and Bella is not anyone's property."

"I can't believe you hurt Lily." I shook my head, interfering.

"I did what I had to. How come you're not with her? Who is with her?"

"I'm not with her because it hurts too much to look at her while she's hurt that badly, and Emily and Sam are with her."

"Lily needed to be punished."

"You can hit me as much as you like, but never ever hit my daughter," my eyes narrowed.

"Go Bella." Jacob said dryly.

"We will be leaving now. Bye Mike."

And that is how my life changed. After that day I grew into myself. Mike didn't leave me alone, but I had Jacob. Jacob explained why he left me so long ago, and soon enough we were married, with Mike in jail. Lily continually had nightmares from what he did to her, she even asked to have a therapist, once she knew what it was. Lily grew up, and at the age of sixteen, she graduated from high school with the highest grades ever known to Forks High School. After she graduated we moved to England. We bought a beach-side home. I found out soon in our relationship that he was a werewolf, but it didn't bother me. When we moved to England, he actually split from his pack. We were happy. Lily found someone to love. His name is Alec. She met him in Italy. Great.

A/N I know... Alec... I just thought that would be a good ending. Yes, Lily Alice was sexually abused by Mike... once again so sorry for the rushed story. It was a lot more explicit before I edited it... Please review!! Jacob will visit your hallucinations... or Edward... whichever way you swing...


End file.
